Fearsome Four
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: The TallMan (Phantasm) discovers that the Candyman is using the Necronomicon to take over the world, so he goes to gather three of the toughest killers he can, but when they were unavailable he settled for Kayako (The Grudge) Dr. Herbert West (Re-Animator) and Ash Williams (Evil Dead) will this Fearsome Four stop the Candyman and save the world?
1. Chapter 1

****Fearsome Four****

****By Dr. John Smith****

The TallMan sat in his throne room in the mausoleum, he had taken another back water town into his control. He suddenly heard a commotion in his study, he decided to investigate it.

-Study-

The TallMan entered the large library to find what looked like a cop with a zombiefied face, the cop used his white gloved fist to smash a glass case and took the Necronomicon. The TallMan pointed at the cop and raised his right eyebrow, conjuring three silver flying spheres to come flying at the cop with blades and drills. The cop smacked one away but was impaled by the other two, he managed to pull one of them out of his arm and smash it into the remaining one. The cop began to talk away when the TallMan grabbed his shoulder, causing him to look back "You will not leave with that book." the cop pulled out a taser and zapped the TallMan until he was on the ground, he managed to snap his fingers and a group of Lurkers hounded the cop before passing out.

-10 minutes later-

The TallMan awoke to see the cop had left, he had stolen the Necronomicon. He got up and looked to the empty case "The world will be in great danger if that book falls into the wrong hands." he looked to the three crushed spheres "I can't do this on my own, I will need help, but from whom?"

"Try Dr. West." a voice said, The TallMan turned around and saw Mike's older brother Jody "He's a scientist in Arkham, Massachusetts; he created a serum that can revive the dead."

The TallMan gave a questioning look "I will need more help than that."

Jody smirked "Kayako Saeki; A ghost of a dead woman who kills anyone who lives in her house. She resides in Tokyo, Japan."

The TallMan lowered his gaze "A scientist and a ghost won't be enough to help get the book."

Jody put his hand behind his head "It's a long shot, but it's worth a shot."

"Who is it."

"His name is Ash Williams; A super mart cashier who has dealt with that book before, it caused him to kill his friends because it possessed them, chop of a possessed hand and replaced it with a chainsaw. He also saved a medieval kingdom from the book. He lives in Grand Rapids, Michigan" The TallMan began to walk away "But be warned, he wants nothing to do with that book and will turn you down, try to convince him." with that Jody disappeared.

-Tokyo, Japan-

A young woman who looked to be in her mid 20's ran through a hallway, she looked to be scared, she hid behind a doorway when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she slowly turned her head and saw The Grudge, giving her iconic howl. She jolted up and bolted out of the room, not making it an inch out by smacking into a stone like figure, she looked up to see The TallMan "I need to talk to Kayako." he held out a silver sphere and in lunged from his hand into the poor woman's forehead.

Kayako stood up and glared at The TallMan, extending a hand to him, he grabbed her wrist "I need your help, you can get into places easier than I can."

she put a finger to her chin "Why should I help you?"

"It involves you as well." she sighed, and walked to the door and opened it "Take the lead."

-Arkham, Massachusetts-

Dr. Herbert West was working on a corpse, he had an idea to rebuild his corpse bride. He was hard at work when he heard the door open, he groaned "Dr. Mansley, I told you not to disturb when I'm busy." he heard what sounded like high heels, this caused his eyes to roll "A ditzy nurse I take it?" he said without even looking up "Just leave wheat ever you have brought on the table and leave." he heard the high heels stop behind him. He turned his head and saw a thin, incredibly pale Japanese woman in a pink nurses outfit, he was holding a clipboard to her chest that read 'Will you help us?' Herbert gazed oddly at the woman.

He felt a hand on he shoulder, he snapped his head back to see the TallMan "We need your help, Booooy."

"Who are you two!" Herbert shouted. He then held up a hand "Don't bother, I know exactly who you two are."

The TallMan cocked an eyebrow "You do?" he said.

"Yes," Herbert began "You two are amateur porno filmmakers, making a film about a seductive nurse and a doctor, but you have no budget so you break into a hospital and try to get me to preform sexual acts on your lovely nurse here, but it won't work! I'm going to call the co-" Herbert was cut off by Kayako slamming a tray on his head.

The TallMan looks at Herbert's unconscious body and then to Kayako "Was that really necessary?" he asked her. Kayako nodded and The TallMan picked up Herbert and exited the room.

-Grand Rapids, Michigan-

The TallMan, Kayako and Herbert stood outside the S-Mart, wondering how they will convince Ash to join the TallMan's cause. Herbert adjusted his glasses "This is stupid, a cop stole a book, so what."

"So what." The TallMan said "Is if that book falls into the wrong hands, we could be in grave danger. Who knows who the cop was working for." The TallMan finished.

Herbert stared at him, getting a glare "This is the most I have heard you talk all day."

The TallMan groaned as Kayako giggled, "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"You and Dr. West will pose as a married couple, start asking Mr. Williams questions about the book, and I will ask him to join our cause." The TallMan said. Herbert gave a skeptical gaze, "What?"

"It's a super store, we could pretty much buy something and ask him questions. He doesn't even know us so we don't have to have cover stories." Herbert finished.

The TallMan sighed "You have a point, Let's go get help." he said as they entered the store.

**FINIALLY GOT THIS DONE! I felt the first chapter wasn't good, and someone actually pointed it out. Hope this is better.**


	2. Candyman

**Fearsome Four**

**Chapter 2: Candyman**

-Cabrini Green Chicago, IL-

Candyman looked at the painting of his death on the wall of the room, he growled as Cordell entered "Ah, Officer Cordell. Did you bring the Necronomicon?" Candyman asks. The Maniac Cop tosses the ancient book to the hook handed demon. Candyman laughed "Perfect, with this, I will be able to control the Deadite Army." he placed the book on a mantle "I just hope that you took care of the previous owner."

It was there that Cordell froze, Candyman looked back "You mean you let him live?" Cordell put his hand behind his head and scratched, Candyman grabbed Cordell by his neck and lifted him up "You realize he could be gathering an army to get the book back!" Candyman then threw Cordell into a pile of rubble "Go back, find him and kill him." Candyman begun to walk away, turning his head "And don't comeback until you do. A young female in Devil's Kettle, Wisconsin will help you."

Cordell nodded and left the room.

-Devil's Kettle, Wisconsin-

Jennifer Check; wearing a blue cheer leading outfit, was filing her nails while sitting on a tombstone, she was bored since the whole town put up crosses throughout the entire town, making it hard for her to even enter the small community, she hears a cop car pull up to the cemetery, she saw a rather tall and large cop with a zombified face. He walked up to her and held up a piece of paper saying 'Jennifer Check?'

Jennifer nodded "Yeah, what do you want Officer..." she looked to the name tag on his jacket "Cordell?" he grabbed her by the back of the shirt and began walking to the squad car "Hey! What are you doing! Am I under arrest!?" he slammed the door and got in the driver seat.

-Border of Illinois-

Cordell was driving when he saw a person who looked like a bizarre hippie holding his thumb out. Cordell stopped the car and motioned for the guy to come to the car, the hippie was giggling manically "Listen guy, I'm looking for a ride to my family home in Texas. You think you can drive me?" the Maniac Cop gave him the stink eye "My name is Nubbins Sawyer." the Cop pulled out a gun and held it to the Hitchhiker's forehead "What's with the gun?" he then pulled the trigger.

Jennifer was shocked at what she just saw "What was that!?" she yelled "That guy could have been totally innocent!" Cordell didn't reply and kept driving.

**This is the long awaiting Chapter 2.**


	3. Ash

**Fearsome Four**

**Chapter 3: Ash**

Ash sighed as he helped another customer to Housewares, it had been a while since Ash had fought the evil of the Necronomicon. He swore he would never get involved with anything related to the book ever again, not since his beloved Linda and his hand were possessed by it's evil.

Ash felt a weak, female hand tap him on the shoulder. Ash turned to the woman; a pale Japanese woman in a white dress and really long raven hair "Can I help you ma'am?" She nodded and tugged on the shirt sleeve of the man next her, a well dressed man in a white shirt and black tie, he looked really disinterested "Hello sir, My name is Herbert West, my friend and I were wondering if we could aquire your help?"

Ash gave a chuckle "Sure, but what with?"

Herbert spoke again "My associate-" He turned to see no one standing next to him "That feeble old man..." Ash gazed at Herbert confused "I have a friend that will explain, but he seems to be missing."

For thirty minutes Ash, Kayako, and Herbert searched S-Mart for The TallMan, they had no luck until Kayako saw him with a group of middle to elderly women in the gardening section. Kayako let out a small giggle as she heard him speak, "I am the caretaker of a mortuary, and as caretaker I have to make sure everything looks nice for the grieving families. My best selection I recommend is 'Hewitt family Grass Seed.' It will help your grass grow." The women clapped at his advice.

An elderly woman spoke "What about flowers?"

The TallMan gave a smile "The best remedy for flowers is tender love and care. I personally place rose's and petunia's around the bushes, but that's just me. Now-" He was cut off by a very rude Herbert.

"Ahem! I apologize ladies, but he is done with the advice for now." Herbert said, glaring a The TallMan.

The TallMan glared back, but ultimately agreed "I'm sorry ladies, but my friend is right, I'll talk to you fine specimens later." The TallMan waved to the women as they walked back to their shopping.

"Now, your friend said you wanted some help?" Ash asked The TallMan.

He nodded "Yes, do you know anything about a book known as 'Necronomicon Ex-Mortise' or 'The book of the dead'?" The mention of the Necronomicon sent Ash into a look of shock and fear.

"Where the hell did you hear about that damn book? I swore to never get involved with that BOOK ever again!" Ash yelled to the three. As he began to walk away The TallMan spoke up, "You should consider helping us boy. This effects all of us, and you are the only one to face the evil within it's pages head on and win." Ash stopped walking, and stood there for a few minutes.

Herbert turned to The TallMan "See, I told you it was useless. He won't help us." Ash then turned back to the three, walking up to The TallMan.

"Alright, I'll help, but we'll need my chainsaw." he then gazed at the confused expressions "I'll explain in the car, but for now, let's roll." and the four of them walked out of S-Mart, off to find he Necronomicon and stop whoever was planning to use it.

**Well, I'm not dead. but I did move to Chicago to attend college. This is chapter 3 of my epic team tale. For those not aware, this story is somewhat inspired by the Ash story from the game Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogyman.**


	4. Quality time

**Fearsome Four**

**Chapter 4: Quality time**

Outside of S-Mart, Ash was digging trough his car's trunk for his chainsaw and boomstick, throwing books, magazines, and garbage everywhere. Herbert let out of a sigh of annoyance "I don't get it, we are loosing precious time! Whoever that cop was working for could already be deciphering the pages and be one step closer to destroying us all!" Herbert finished ranting when Kayako put a hand on his shoulder.

The TallMan nodded, "I agree with the boy, the cop could be working for a number of people. who it is will be a mystery."

Ash, not paying much attention, pulled out a sawed of double barrel Remington "Yeah, well whoever he's working for will taste the boomstick." he opened the barrel to see no shells and groaned. He began to dig through the trunk again.

In an attempt to add on to the conversation, Kayako mentioned a name "Maybe he works for Hannibal Lecter." Herbert and The TallMan looked to her in confusion.

"Hannibal Lecter? Cannibal Hannibal Lecter? That is ridiculous, he is currently behind bars. There is no way he could get a maniacal cop to steal a book." Herbert said as he shot down the option of Hannibal Lecter being the mastermind.

The TallMan gave it some thought and responded "That is true, but never rule anyone out until all the facts are in order." The TallMan told the two "Give it some thought, come up with some options." The TallMan then turned his attention to Ash "Any luck boy?" he asked Ash.

Ash pulled out a red chainsaw with glee "Yeah baby!" Ash turned to The TallMan "Alright pops, you and the other two hop in, we are going on a long road trip." Ash said as he jumped in the driver seat, The TallMan got in the passenger seat pushing it back to accommodate his long legs, Kayako sat behind Ash, leaving poor Herbert to be stuck in the tight space behind The TallMan. with everyone in place Ash drove off in the direction of Illinois.

-Cabrini Green-

Candyman sharpened his hook, grinning at the soon to be evil he will unleash upon the world. Rustling noises were heard in the main chamber room where the Necronomicon was being held, Candyman grabbed his coat and teleported to the disturbance, it was revealed to be The Leprechaun, a creature who protects his gold coins and kills anyone who steals them. Why he was attempting to steal the Necronomicon puzzled Candyman. He picked up the Irish creature with his hook, Leprechaun squirmed as he noticed Candyman "Candyman! What brings you here!" He asked in hopes not to be destroyed.

"This is my domain, what brings you here?" Candyman stated to the Irish punk.

Leprechaun nervously chuckled "Now Candyman, you wouldn't hurt a wee lad would ye?" Candyman used his good hand to pull a small four leaf clover from his coat pocket, placing it a mere inch from the Leprechauns face, causing him to shriek in horror.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just blow you to bits with this clover right now?" Candyman demanded.

Leprechaun giggle nervously as the clover hovered in front of him "I can supply you with gold!"

"Try again, with the Deadite army at my disposal, I won't need gold." Candyman said.

"I know a man who can help ye! Just give me a chance to find him!" Leprechaun yelped. Candyman gave it come thought, lowering the clover and placing it back in his coat picket, and dropped the pathetic excuse of a creature. The Leprechaun jumped back when Candyman towered over him.

"Find your friend, and bring him here." Leprechaun nodded "If you shall fail, you will be one unlucky charm." Candyman boomed as The Leprechaun scattered off.

-The Four-

Ash drove for hours, flipping through radio stations "Is there any requests?" no one said a word, during his channel flips he stopped on a news report.

"Happiness was brought down as tiny town of Twin Rivers was devastated with a mass murderer reeking havoc, supposedly dressed as Uncle Sam."

Ash flipped through channels again, "That's sad, happy Independence Day kids! BOOM now you're dead. What a crock of shit." Ash then began to slow the car down at a rest stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Herbert asked.

"So we can rest a bit." Ash then turned to The TallMan "Is there always a stick up his ass?"

"I think it is a good idea to rest a while." The TallMan said as he exited the car "I wonder if this rest area has a coffee machine." with that being said The TallMan went to the coffee vending machine, Kayako went to the girl's room, and both Herbert and Ash went to the men's room.

-Men's room-

Herbert and Ash stood at the sink, washing their hands when Ash looks into the mirror "Hey Herby, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ash said with a grin on his face.

Herbert gave a sour look "Please refrain from calling me 'Herby' and what you're thinking is just childish nonsense. Nothing will happen."

Ash raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah smart guy, well I'm gonna prove it. Just watch me."

"Please do, Mr. Williams." Herbert said.

Ash stood in front of the mirror, gazing into it, and let out a deep breath "Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman..." Ash waited a while to say the last part. Herbert let out a mocking laugh.

"You said you could do, that you were 'man' enough." Herbert berated.

Ash snapped his head to Herbert "I'm working on it... Just, slowly is all." Ash then turned back to the mirror, letting out another deep breath "Candyman..." Nothing.

Herbert patted Ash on the back "See Mr. Williams, what did I tel you? Nothing." just as he said that, a man appeared in the mirror, causing the two to jump back in fright, hugging each other.

The African American man was well dressed in attire that would fit the Civil War era, and on his right hand. He exited the mirror as if it was an open door way, he gave a roaring laugh "Ashley J Williams and Dr. Herbert West. The man who survived the Deadite's and the man who cured death. What a glorious add to my bounty of kills." He raised his hook and swung, luckily the two dogged and the hook got stuck in the wall.

Ash grabbed Candyman by the collar "Who the hell are you asshole?" Candyman laughed "What's so funny?"

"You ask who I am, when you called me." Candyman said. Ash turned to Herbert, who was just as confused as he was, Ash turned his head back to Candyman "You're... Candyman?"

Candyman nodded "Yes, and I posses the power to unleash hell on earth." with that, Candyman disappeared. Herbert and Ash looked at each other in shock. Ash saying the only words he could think of.

"Real enough for you?"

**Chapter 4. Ash and Herbert know now that Candyman holds the book of the dead, but who is it Leprechaun was referring to?**


	5. Rest stop mishap

**Fearsome Four**

**Chapter 5: Rest stop mishap**

Kayako huffed at the vending machine, he kicked it and smacked it but it refused to give her the soda she wanted. The TallMan noticed this, he couldn't help hut chuckle at her strife with the vending machine and walked over to her "What seems to be your problem?" he asked kindly, taking a sip of the coffee he had gotten.

"The vending machine refuses to give me my drink!" she turned to the Coke machine "Evil machine." Those words made The TallMan chuckle more noticeably, catching Kayako's attention "What's so funny?"

"What you said." he sipped his coffee "Evil Machine, ironic given our line of work." He looked to the machine "What was it you were trying to get?"

"Orange Fanta." Kayako said quietly, The TallMan noticed since his recruiting of her, she barley spoke, and when she did it was usually in a hushed tone. She reminded him of a girl he used to know back when he was Jebediah. The TallMan placed money into the machine and picked the soda she wanted, making her jump and clap with glee. their quiet moment was interrupted by Ash and Herbert running out of the bathroom, screaming.

The TallMan raised an eyebrow "Boys what is the matter?"

The two men were huffing and wheezing, Herbert speaking first, "We know who has the book!"

Ash cut in, "Candyman."

Kayako handed her soda for the men to drink and settle down.

"You mean the urban legend?" The TallMan gave it some thought, as Kayako provided refreshment.

"Are you better now?" Kayako asked them, Ash dug in his pocket and gave her a handful of quarters, "Get more of those." Herbert nodded in agreement. Kayako giggled at the two. As Kayako got more pop she noticed The TallMan deep in thought, he had a remembrance look n his face, as if he has heard the name 'Candyman' before. Ash heard a strange noise coming from his car.

"My car!" Ash yelled as the group ran to see what was going on, they stopped when they saw a disheveled man in a dark blue coverall driving away. Ash stomped the ground, "Crap! My chainsaw and boomstick were in there!"

The TallMan raised an eyebrow and the speeding car stopped. The Shape that had stolen the car got out and walked further down the road. Ash, running to his car, yelled "Yeah you better run! Asshole." He looked to The TallMan "How did that happen?"

"I'll tell you later, for now, we must head to Cabrini Green. Chicago, Illinois."The TallMan stated. So the group had gotten in the car and kept driving.

**This wasn't a long chapter, but it sets up for a major backstory. This was more of a character development chapter between The TallMan and Kayako just being natural. With stories that have PLOT you kind of expect chapters like this.**


	6. Maniac Cop

**Fearsome Four**

**Chapter 6: Maniac Cop**

The Four had been driving for a while, Ash not sure where they were going, and seemed pointless to just be driving nowhere, "Hey pops. Where are we going anyways?" Ash asked The TallMan. The TallMan was looking out the passenger window, trying to remember where he had heard the name 'Candyman' Ash asked again "Hey! Pops!" The TallMan snapped back to reality, "You dozing off?" Ash asked sarcastically.

The TallMan turned his head to Ash "Chicago." Ash gazed back, confused "Illinois? Isn't that the state that's home to that Myers freak? what was his town called again, Hobberville?" Ash said.

"Haddonfield."Herbert replied. Ash gazed to the back to see Herbert asleep, with Kayako resting on his shoulder. The TallMan smirked. The two up front went back to driving, it was then the sound of police sirens were heard. Ash groaned and began slowing down. "Alright, I'm sure we were driving a bit too fast, but hey, he shouldn't be too bad." Ash readied is license and registration as the cop knocked on the window, Ash rolled down the window to greet the officer "Afternoon officer, how can I-" he was stunned by the looked of a zombified face. The Cop forced open the door and pulled out Ash. The TallMan quickly got out of the car and rushed to Ash's aid.

The Cop had Ash in a tight grip, holding a small sword, ready to stab him in the heart. Ash squirmed, "What's wrong bub? Tail light out?" The Cop groaned and tightened his grip, it was then The TallMan placed a hand on The Cop's shoulder. Causing Cordell to look back.

The TallMan raised an eyebrow "Boy, we meet again." And three silver spheres lunged themselves into Cordell's back, making him yelp in pain and drop Ash. Ash went to the trunk of the car and grabbed his boomstick. The Cop and The TallMan were at each other's throats, Cordell stabbing The TallMan's side, causing yellow blood to spew out. Ash had his boomstick loaded and pointed at Cordell when a Cheerleader jumped on his back.

"Get the hell off me kid!" Ash yelled as he was struggling with Jennifer on his back, pulling his hair. The commotion on the road startled Kayako and Herbert, coaxing them to jump into action. Herbert pulled Jennifer off of Ash, only for her to yank on his tie and kick his shin's, Kayako pulled Jennifer off of Herbert and bashed her head off of the top of Ash's car, knocking Jennifer out. Cordell picked up The TallMan and tossed him on the road, walking over to Jennifer he grabbed Kayako and threw her into Ash and Herbert. Cordell carried Jennifer back to his squad car and drove off.

Ash regained himself and helped The TallMan to his feet, "I take it that was the asshole that stole the book from you pops?" Ash asked. The TallMan nodded.

"He seems to have acquired the aid of some young woman. This is not good." The TallMan returned to the passenger side of the car, "We must hurry." Ash looked to Kayako and Herbert and then piled back into the car, driving off towards Candyman.

-Cabrini Green-

Candyman was staring off into the distance, talking to a something "You think that you have the skills to aid me in the destruction of the world?" He turned to the figure sitting in a rotted chair "Mr. Lee Ray?"

The Good Guy doll, known as Chucky had stitches and staples across his face, nodded "Yeah. I have what it takes. Tell me what I gotta do?" Chucky stated with a cocky smirk. Candyman chuckled.

"I like your enthusiasm Charles." Candyman said to the doll, it was then The Maniac Cop and Jennifer Check returned, "Ahh, Officer Cordell and Miss. Check. Was your quest in stopping the book's owner successful?" Candyman asked, hoping for the answer he wanted.

"No, it wasn't." Replied Jennifer "We got our asses handed to us by four freaks." Candyman's expression changed from happiness to rage. He appeared behind Jennifer and picked her up with his good hand, propping the hook against her neck.

"You and Cordell were sent to do one simple task. If you do not succeed in taking them down again, I will personally end all of you." Candyman threatened, moving his hook from Jennifer to Cordell. Cordell and Chucky looked at each other in fear, then back to Candyman "Do not fail me again." With those words he dropped Jennifer.

**There you have it. A fight between the four and Candyman's forces. PM me if you wanna know why Candyman is the main antagonist and not, well.. anyone else.**


	7. Who is Candyman?

**Fearsome Four**

**Chapter 7: Who is Candyman?**

-Cabrini Green-

Candyman was looking through the pages of the Necronomicon, looking for the passage to bring the Deadite's to the world of the living. As he flipped, Leprechaun ran back to Candyman, he looked happy as Candyman glared "Do you have your friend?" Candyman asked.

Leprechaun nodded "Here he is." he then held up a small wooden box with golden designs on it. Candyman grabbed the puzzle box and threw it across the room, causing Leprechaun to jump back and yelp in fear. Candyman picked up the Leprechaun with his good hand.

"You dare bring me a useless toy!?" Candyman boomed.

"I take offense to that!" Chucky yelled. Candyman glared to the good guy doll, who was playing a game of black jack with Cordell and Jennifer. Candyman turned his attention back to Leprechaun, "You promised help, but gave me a box. I should shove the clover down your useless throat!" Leprechaun shuttered in fear, Candyman then dropped Leprechaun.

"I did bring help..." Leprechaun said. "Just open the box lad." Candyman growled and kicked Leprechaun across the room. He looked to Cordell's back, "Lad, ye have three spheres n ye back." He then proceeded to remove The TallMan's sentinel sphere's. Candyman walked over and pulled one out from Cordell's mid back and looked at it, as if he has seen it before.

-The Four-

As Ash drove, he decided to ask The TallMan some questions, "You looked like you were trying to remember something. What was it pops?" Ash asked, Looking to The TallMan for a bit, then back to the road.

The TallMan continued too look out the passenger window, "I have heard the name 'Candyman' before. Where I have heard it is what I am trying to figure out." Ash then gave a confused look to The TallMan, "What is it?"

"You've never heard the story of Candyman?" Ash said, The TallMan raised an eyebrow. "Herby. on the floor should be a book about urban legends." Ash said to Herbert.

Herbert dug around the floor of the car and found a book titled 'Chicago urban legends by Dr. Bradley Barker.' "Found it." Herbert said to Ash.

Ash smiled "Great, now turn to a chapter about the hook handed jackass that nearly killed us." Ash told Herbert.

Herbert looked through the book, and found the passages he needed and began reading, "Candyman is a myth. In 1895 a son of a slave and professional artist named Daniel Robitaille was commissioned by a land owner to paint a portrait. He then fell in love with the owner's daughter named 'Caroline', Caroline became pregnant with Daniel's daughter Isabel. Because he had sexual relations with a white woman, the towns folk chased him to a field and cut off his left hand, and lathered him in honey which caused bees to sting him to death, a child nicknamed him 'Candyman'." Herbert finished reading.

The TallMan hung his head in shame. Ash, Herbert, and Kayako confused by The TallMan's action, Ash bringing up "What's wrong? It's not like you had something to do with it." Ash said.

The TallMan looked out the window, sorrow overcoming his face, "But I did."

-Flashback-

Daniel Robitaille walked up the steps of Morningside Manor, Daniel had become friends with the elderly Jebediah, because Jebediah understood Daniel's craft saying 'Science is like art, it takes time and passion until we get the results we like.' He saw Jebediah sitting on the porch with a glass of sweet tea, Daniel smiled at the elder's daily routine.

"Good morning Mr. Morningside. How are you today?" Daniel asked.

Jebediah had awoken from a short nap he had taken, he smiled at Daniel "Morning Daniel. Just taking a little nap. Would you like some tea?" Jebediah asked, pouring a glass, and handing it to Daniel.

Daniel took a sip of the tea, "I'm heading back to New Orleans. Caroline has something she wants to tell me." He told Jebediah.

"Nonsense boy, stay, this town is much better with you here." Jebediah said to Daniel.

Daniel chuckled, "I'd like too, but I have to be with the woman I love." Jebediah smiled and nodded.

"I know how that is, Love is a blessed thing." He said, looking to an elderly blind woman sitting next to him, Jebediah cupped her hand. The woman awoke from her own nap.

"Huh? Jebediah, is that Daniel?" the woman asked her husband.

"Yes dear, he's gonna be leaving to see his sweet Caroline." Jebediah explained.

The blind woman smiled "Good for him."

Daniel nodded in agreement, "I promise I'll comeback to see your machine up and running Mr. Morningside, but for now, Caroline awaits for me." Daniel told Jebediah.

Jebediah waved "Be careful boy, the south isn't as kind as we are."

Daniel laughed "What's the worst that could happen Mr. Morningside?"

-Present Day-

"It's my fault. I didn't convince him well enough to stay." The TallMan said to the group.

Ash looked to The TallMan "Hey pops, it ain't your fault, Daniel left on his own. Nothing would've stopped him." Ash reassured The TallMan. Kayako nodded from the back seat.

"Sir, Daniel would have left even if you had chained him to a bed post." Herbert chimed in. Ash and Kayako nodded in agreement, "What Herby said." Ash retorted. Herbert groaned at Ash's nickname for him.

The TallMan nodded at their reassuring words.

-Cabrini Green-

Candyman crushed the sphere into pieces in anger. He threw the crushed orb across the room, He yelled in anger and pain at who the owner of the sphere was. The group that was behind him were scared at his uncontrollable rage. Candyman disappeared and reappeared behind Cordell, stabbing his back with his hook and lifting him up. "I want you pathetic excuses for killer's to find The TallMan and his friends, and kill them or so help me. I will feed you all to the Deadite's!" Candyman then dropped Cordell.

**That was chapter 7. Please remember to leave a review.**


	8. Cemetery Re-Animation

**Fearsome Four**

**Chapter 8: Cemetery Re-Animation**

The Four finally arrived to Chicago, in hopes to find and stop Candyman, but there was one little problem. None of them knew where he was. Ash drove up to a 7 Eleven. Herbert bolted from his car ride nap, disturbing Kayako as well, "Why are we stopped?" he asked Ash in annoyance.

Ash looked back to Herbert, "We are stopped so we can rest. 7 Eleven's are good places. while we rest up and we can ask someone where the hell we're going." Ash told the pessimistic scientist. Herbert sat back in annoyance, glaring to Ash. Ash got out of the car, "Anyone wanna come with?" He asked. Kayako was the only one to get out of the car, "Alright, what do you guys want."

"Sweet tea." The TallMan said.

"Surprise me." Herbert added.

Ash closed his door along with Kayako and went into the store.

Ash and Kayako entered the store, Kayako looking around at the variety of things it held. He brought Kayako to an isle full of chips, "Alright pick anything you want from the store, I'll handle what Pops wants." Kayako nodded and the two split. As Ash grabbed himself a bag of Doritos, he overheard two men on the other side of him talking.

"Listen Tucker. I don't care, we need a fourth member!" The man said.

"Not a chance Dale. He knocked a woman clear across the head and tried to make love to her!" The other retorted.

Ash popped over to their side of the isle to see two men, one big an burley, and bearded wearing a sleeve less flannel shirt. The other smaller with blond hair and wearing a thermal shirt and overalls. He also noticed a blond woman next to the big bearded man browsing through chips, Ash decided to ask them, "Hello fellas." Ash said to the men.

"Hi." The big guy said.

"Hello." The smaller one said.

"My name's Ash. Can I ask you two gentle men a question?" Ash asked the two.

The big guy nodded, "Sure. My name's Dale." He then patted the smaller man on the back, "And this here's Tucker." Dale introduced. Ash lent his hand for a shake, to which The men accepted.

"I'm with some friends and we wanna know about someone called the 'Candyman'. Know anything?" Ash asked. Tucker and Dale looked to each other a moment, then back to Ash.

"He's an urban myth, if that's what yer lookin fer." Tucker told Ash.

"There was an incident in the 90's where a woman went crazy and started hackin' people to bits, blamin' it all on Candyman. Even sayin he lived underneath Cabrini Green." Dale explained. Ash got a big grin on his face, "But it's been closed since 2011. Yer not gonna get very far." Dale finished. Ash patted Tucker and Dale on the back.

"Thank you gentlemen, you were very helpful." and with that, Ash left the two. He soon regrouped with Kayako, and he was shocked with what he saw, Kayako had a large slurpee. Ash put his hand on his head in shock "I said get something you want, but you're gonna get one hell of a brain freeze!" He commented to her, still with wide eyes. Kayako shrugged his words off, Ash grunted and quickly grabbed a a small slurpee for Herbert and a sweet tea for The TallMan.

Back to the car, Ash and Kayako gave the respected drinks and food to the person. The TallMan took a sip of his tea and sat his head back in bliss, but quickly looked to Ash "Did you find anything?" The TallMan asked.

Ash took a sip of his slurpee, "Yeah. Two men told me that he's underneath some place called 'Cabrini Green' all we need to do is find it and snap the bastard's neck." Ash told The TallMan.

Herbert took his glasses off and wiped them, "With your revolutionary news, there must be some sort of down side isn't there?" Herbert commented to Ash, Ash looked back with annoyance.

"Yeah there is. It's been closed since 2011. Every door and window is most likely gonna be locked, so we are gonna need to break a few windows, or break down come doors. Got it?" Ash told the three.

"Yes." The TallMan said.

Kayako nodded while childishly munching on chips.

Herbert gave a slight shrug, "I guess so. But we'll need something for us to succeed." He said, then took a small drink of his slurpee.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Ash asked.

Herbert put his cut in the holder, "I put a black leather bag in your trunk. In it is a serum that can Re-Animate the dead. We'll need to stop by a cemetery first." Herbert explained. Ash gave looked to The TallMan, who himself raised an eyebrow.

Ash started up the car, "You better not screw us over West." and drove off.

-Cemetery-

The TallMan raised an eyebrow, summoning two Lurkers and Gravers to dig up bodies, Ash looked to The TallMan, who simply looked back to him with a hint of enjoyment.

"Boy I'm glad we're on the same team." Ash commented, causing The TallMan to give a slight chuckle.

As the Graver's dug, a very pale man with white hair popped out of a grave. The man, simply wore a white button up with black pants and suit jacket, he bit into the neck and shoulder of the Graver. The Cemetery Zombie stalked along to see Kayako standing by a Lurker digging up a grave, he lunged at them, snapping the neck of the Lurker, Kayako began wailing her death rattle and jumped on Cemetery Zombie, he quickly threw her to the ground and grabbed her by her left ankle. Kayako gave another rattle and began to crawl away, tugging the Cemetery Zombie with her, as soon as she thought he was low enough, she kicked him with her free leg, jolting him back. He began stalking back, Kayako giving an angry expression, "Oh come one! Stay down!" she yelled at the Cemetery Zombie, he groaned back to her and lunged at her again. She lunged forward at him and the two disappeared.

Back to the group, Herbert was eyeing some of the bodies that her dug up, He gave a disappointed look to the selection. "These bodies aren't fresh! For my serum to work, fresh bodies are required. If they aren't fresh, then they act like wild animals and are uncontrollable." Herbert complained. He looked a body, and sighed "Well this'll do." He pulled a pair of grabber scissors and pulled out an eye. It was then Kayako and the Cemetery Zombie appeared, Kayako pushed him back, making him trip into Herbert.

Herbert looked to the Cemetery Zombie, "Ash! Cut his head off!" Herbert yelled with a big grin on his face. Ash used his chainsaw to chop the head of Cemetery Zombie clean off, Herbert picking it up. "This is glorious! I know have the specimen I need!" Herbert then grabbed a small exo knife and cut three of Cemetery Zombie's finger's off. He sewed the fingers to the eyes.

Herbert walked to a mausoleum and, with the help of Ash and The TallMan, pried the door open, several bats flew out, Herbert grabbing one and setting it down on a casket, cutting it's wings off, he looked to The TallMan "Hand me the head." Herbert asked, The TallMan handed over the head and sewed the wings on, "Now to inject." He pulled out a syringe full of Re-Agent, and injected it into the eye and head, "Now when the time is right. I'll need you two." He slipped the two in his medical bag. Herbert walked out of the mausoleum, "Well Mr. Williams. Let's go."

The Four piled into Ash's car once again, and drove off to find Cabrini Green.

**There it is, chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review.**


	9. Battle Royal

**Fearsome Four**

**Chapter 9: Battle Royal**

The Four arrived at Cabrini Green, Ash gawked at the old, dilapidating housing center. As The Four stood side by side armed with what they were known for; Ash with his chainsaw hand and boomstick, Herbert with his flying head and re-agent, Kayako and her ability to teleport, and The TallMan with his Sentinel Sphere's and army of Lurker's and Graver's at his disposal.

Ash gathered his teammates in a circle, "Now what we are gonna do is gonna change the world. We may die, but we'll be doing it for a good cause. Now whose with me?" Ash put his chainsaw in the middle of the circle.

Kayako placed her hand on his chainsaw, "This team has given me a purpose. I am not just a ghost, but a hero." She smiled to Ash.

The TallMan was next, putting his hand over Kayako's "When I formed this team, you all were against the idea, but now I see we can be strong as one." The Three looked to Herbert.

Herbert re-adjusted his tie, but still keeping it loosened, "I was just a nobody scientist before you three showed up. Non of you judge or make fun of me for my work, and I can tell when Ash is joking which I never got in the medical field." He placed his hand over The TallMan's, "I'm actually I said yes."

Ash smiled as they removed their hands from the circle, "Didn't you get his over the head after accusing Kay and Pops for trying to seduce you?" Ash jokingly asked.

Herbert punched Ash's arm, "Never speak of that again."

Ash chuckled, "Now let's go kick Candyman in his Candyass."

-Cabrini Green-

Candyman growled, he turned to the four weaklings he had hired to dispose of the heroes, which they unsuccessfully never did. He pointed to Chucky, "Charles! To the hallways! Don not fail me." Candyman ordered. Chucky nodded and ran off.

-Chucky-

The Four walked down the paint pealing hallways of Cabrini Green. The smell of mold was massive due to the years of neglect from the city. Kayako heard a strange noise, causing her to look around. Herbert noticed this.

"Anything wrong?" Herbert asked. Kayako shook her head. In the distance planks of rotted wood had fallen, causing Ash, Kayako, and Herbert to jump. The TallMan was the only one still calm, he walked over to the wood, seeing nothing. The TallMan rejoined the group, "It might be a good idea to check some rooms." The three nodded to TallMan's idea.

Ash opened a door to the right of him, hearing a slow rendition of 'pop goes the weasel' he saw a red box with a crank, and picture of a jester skull on it. After the song ended, a demented looking clown head popped out, scarring Ash to the point of blowing the head into pieces with the boomstick. Ash sighed in relief, "It's only a toy." Just then the box was thrown to the side, revealing a doll standing on two legs, holding a dagger.

"What was that jackass!?" Chucky yelled, scarring Ash, and pouncing on him. Ash threw Chucky to a wall, forcing him to slam into an old table, "Ouch, that hurt big chin!" Chucky then felt the blade of a chainsaw press on his torso. The barrel of the boomstick pointing in his face.

"This'll hurt more." Ash fired a shot into Chucky, blowing the doll to bits, "Tell Barbie I said hi." Ash retorted, rejoining the group.

Herbert looked to Ash's scruffy state, "What happened to you?"

"Had a fight with a pissed off Cabbage Patch Kid." Ash told Herbert.

The Four continued their search.

-Cabrini Green-

Candyman slammed his fist into the mantle holding the Necronimicon, he then pointed to The Leprechaun, "Don't fail me like Charles did." The Leprechaun nodded.

"Try as they will, and try as they might, but those who steal me gold, won't live through the night!" The Leprechaun laughed as he ran off.

-Leprechaun-

The Four continued their search, Kayako noticing something golden on the ground. She bent over to pick it up, "A gold coin?" She asked herself.

"It's probably chocolate." Herbert said, standing over Kayako, suddenly the floor opened up and dropped Herbert and Kayako. Ash and The TallMan look down the hole.

a few minuted later Kayako awoke to find herself hearing a golden neck clamp, she tried her hardest to remove it, but with no luck. She looked over to see Herbert still knocked out from the fall. The room they were in was like a cavern underneath a tree or forest. Kayako heard laughing coming from a set of stairs, to her surprise it was what she assumes was an evil looking Leprechaun.

"Evening me bride." The Leprechaun said to Kayako. She had a look of udder confusion.

"Bride?" She asked the Irish creature.

Leprechaun nodded, "You are the most beautiful lass I've seen in 300 years, now ye me bride." He laughed an evil laugh. Kayako kicked him in the mouth, making him fall back. She ran over to Herbert and shook him awake.

"Wha?" He asked in confusion, looking to his surroundings, "Kayako, what is around your neck?" He asked, pointing to the golden clamp.

"No time!" She yelled, "Let's go!" She tried pulling him up, but her ankle was grabbed by the Leprechaun.

"Not so fast lass! We haven't even had out honeymoon!" He laughed again, Kayako screaming her death rattle, while trying to shake him off. The Leprechaun looked to see Herbert gone, "Ha! Yer friend is gone lass, yer mine forever!" The Leprechaun laughed. Kayako felt sorrow that her friend had left her with the Irish creature, soon The Leprechaun felt an arm wrap around his neck and a needle go in between his neck and shoulder. The Leprechaun smacked Herbert off, letting go of Kayako, "What did ye inject boyo?" Leprechaun asked, pulling out an axe from his coat.

"Just a bit of Clovadine Hydrazine." Herbert told him.

Leprechaun gave a confused look, "What is that?"

Herbert chuckled "Liquidized four leaf clover." Leprechaun's expression changed, he started screaming as green bolts of energy started leaving him. Herbert grabbed Kayako bridal style and ran up the stairs, leading back to the hallways, they soon heard an explosion.

Herbert and Kayako rejoined Ash and The TallMan. Ash seeing the golden neck clamp on Kayako open and drop to the floor by Herbert's foot. Disappearing. Kayako looked into Herbert's eyes, a small blush creeping across her face, as well as Herbert's, "Why do you have liquid four leaf clover on you?" She asked quietly.

Herbert cleared his throat, "You can never be too careful." Their face's started getting closer, only for Ash to quickly rev the chainsaw, interrupting their moment.

"If you two are done. We have a world to save." Ash said. They started walking, Ash looking back, "You can put her down now, you know that right Herbert?" Ash asked snarkely.

"The way the creature was handling her ankles, I feel she should stay off her feet for a while." Herbert explained to Ash. Ash rolling his eyes.

"Whatever lover boy." Ash said, Herbert and Kayako's faces turned bright red.

-Cabrini Green-

Candyman opened the Necronimicon, to a page with the passage to summon the Deadite army. He looked to Jennifer and Cordell, "Prepare for a fight. Pray we win. Charles and Leprechaun weren't so lucky." He clinched his fist. "I'll destroy You Jebediah, and your pathetic team."

**This one leads into the last chapter of Fearsome Four, a story I've had fun writing. Please Review.**


	10. Final Battle

**Fearsome Four**

**Chapter 10: Final Battle**

The Four made their way through Cabrini Green, getting closer and closer to Candyman. Ash stopping, seeing an apartment door marked 'Candyman inside' Ash broke it down, seeing the rotted, old apartment. As The Four made their way, Ash stepped on a hollow floor board, Ash stomped three or four times, then looked to his teammates "Guys. I think this is where Candyman is. Let's break it. Candyman might be down there." Ash revved up his chainsaw and hit the floor. Once the floor broke, The TallMan stopped them.

"We need something to scout what is down there." The TallMan said.

Herbert began digging in his bag, pulling out the Eye Minion. "I have just the help! This is Eye Minion. He'll scout the location, so we can make sure it's safe." Herbert set Eye Minion on the ground, the Eye immediately running down the hole. Herbert pulling out a screen contraption, "This will allow us to see what's down there." As The Four looked into the screen, the saw The Eye drop into Candyman's layer. The dark, dilapidated room was large, and in the middle was Candyman, reading from the Necronomicon.

"I will now start the passage to bring the Deadite army!" Candyman boomed, "Kunda! Astratta! Montosse!"

Ash glared, "And that's all he'll say!" Ash yelled as he jumped down. Alerting the other three, jumping in after. Ash landed inches from Candyman, grabbing his Boomstick and pointing it at the book, "Not one more word stubby." Candyman chuckled, "What's so funny?"

"You think a silly gun can scare me." Candyman flicked his good wrist. Cordell grabbed Ash in a bear hug, tossing him aside. The Three dropped down, The TallMan picking up The Maniac Cop and tossing him, slowly walking towards him.

Ash awoke to see Jennifer standing over him, "Well tall, dark, and chiseled chin. It's time to have fun." Jennifer's nails grew as sharp as claws, and bat wings ejected from her back. Jennifer readied to slash when Kayako tackled her, "Get off lady!" Jennifer yelled.

"Don't hurt my friend!" Kayako yelled. Jennifer scratched Kayako with her claw, and laughed.

"You're nothing but an old woman!" Jennifer taunted. Kayako growled in anger.

Herbert opened his medical bag, eying Candyman down, "I know what you plan to do Candyman. But I won't let it happen!" Herbert yelled. Candyman swung his hook, Herbert unleashing the flying head. The flying head, being the head of a zombie, bit onto Candyman's arm. Hard. Candyman screamed and struck the head with his hook, Dropping the head to the ground, Herbert had stuffed the book into his medical bag, Candyman stalked closer "Give me back the book. Now." Candyman ordered.

The TallMan stared Maniac Cop down, "I will do something I should have done in the very beginning." The TallMan raised an eyebrow as hundreds of Sentinel Sphere's stuck to Cordell, with another raise and lower, the spheres dug in. Draining Cordell into an empty husk. The TallMan chuckled "Don't mess with my book. Booooy."

Kayako grabbed Jennifer and teleported into the air, high above Candyman's layer. Jennifer was shocked by this, "What the hell?" She looked to Kayako, who was holding onto her wings.

"Don't fuck with the Ju-On bitch!" Kayako yelled and teleported, ripping off Jennifer's wings. Jennifer began falling. Kayako grabbed her and repeater her actions multiple times. As Jennifer fell another time, Kayako appeared next to Ash, "Chainsaw and point up." Kayako said. Ash nodded and revved up his chainsaw hand. Pointing it strait up. Kayako grabbed Jennifer and dropped her right where the chainsaw was, Jennifer falling right on the blade. Kayako grabbed Jennifer's legs and pulled her forward, looking at the dead, split in two body of Jennifer Check. Kayako gave a small smiled and held her fist out to Ash, who returned with a fist bump.

Candyman held Herbert up by his neck, pressing his hook against an important vain, "Give me back the book." Herbert shook his head. Before Candyman could strike, The TallMan kicked him roared as Ash charged into him.

Candyman lied on the ground as Ash placed a foot on his hook arm and cut it off with the chainsaw. Candyman screamed, as he looked to The Four in anger, "I had a plan! I had a plan and you ruined it!" Candyman growled at the four heroes, "You useless bunch of nothings! Separate you are nothing!" Candyman felt Ash place the barrel of the Boomstick against his forehead.

"But together. We're The Fearsome Four bitch." Ash remarked, and them pulled the trigger. Blowing Candyman's head to smithereens. Ash looked to the others, "Well that went better than expected." He turned to Herbert, "You have the book?" Herbert nodded and handed over the Necronomicon to Ash.

Ash placed the book on the pedestal, placing a hand over it, "Klaatu! Verata! N..." Ash paused during the recital of the words.

"Nikto!" The other three yelled.

"Ash glared, "I got it!" He cleared his throat and turned to the book once more, "Klaatu! Verata! Nikto!" With a flashing light, the Necronomicon's power was taken away. Ash handed it back to Herbert to put back in the medial bag.

The Fearsome Four began to walk out of the room, "Say, we need a base of operation."

"Why?" Herbert questioned.

"Because, I think if we're a team, we need to work together and live together." Ash explained. Herbert still looked skeptical.

"Well, where do you suggest?" Herbert asked.

"I was looking for a new house when I looked at this big house for sale... 112 Ocean AVE, I think is the address." Ash told them. The TallMan and Kayako were accepting to the idea while Herbert still seemed unsure. As they hit the exit, the room began to shake, "What the?" Ash exclaimed.

The TallMan noticed a small box, moving on it's own, "I think we found trouble." The walls opened up and a pale white man in leather with pins in his head walked through.

"Evening everyone. Welcome to hell." Pinhead said to The Fearsome Four.

Herbert grabbed a syringe, The TallMan readied a Sentinel Sphere, Kayako wailed a death rattle, while Ash revved up his chainsaw.

"Well. Here we go again." Ash said. The Fearsome Four readied in a attack position, "Groovy."

**And there you have it. The end to Fearsome Four, the story I have worked the hardest on. I hope you enjoyed, and please, leave a review.**


End file.
